<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>truth or truth by flowercoast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597528">truth or truth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercoast/pseuds/flowercoast'>flowercoast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, crush confession time!!!, let them kiss kiss fall in love, post ep 94, the one where jester confronts beau about what she meant by the "everyone has a crush" comment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercoast/pseuds/flowercoast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let’s play truth or dare!” </p><p>Beau frowns, chews slowly on the inside of her cheek to keep her eyebrow from raising too high. She points between the two of them, back and forth. “Uh. With the Zone of Truth?”</p><p>“Well…” With a shrug, Jester shuffles closer and wraps her cold hands around Beau’s arm, squeezing tight. “Truth or truth then.” At Beau’s still distrustful look: “It’ll be fun, I promise!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>truth or truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Travelercon is only days away, but Beau’s already sick of being cooped up on a boat for so long. She flops backwards onto the lumpy bed that takes up nearly half of her and Jester’s shared cabin, throwing an arm over her face. When she signed up for weeks at sea, she really wasn’t thinking about how much she hates actually being at sea. </p><p> </p><p>The door creaks open. “Beau?”</p><p> </p><p>Beau grunts in response. </p><p> </p><p>Giggles in Jester’s distinct melodious lilting accent fills the room, easing Beau’s headache for a moment as the floorboards creak with padding footsteps, stopping just at the bed. She’s close enough that Beau can feel a bit of her radiating coldness, and she shifts towards it.</p><p> </p><p>A poke, hard on Beau's side. Another grunt from Beau. To that, a stronger poke.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow, okay. Okay.” Beau lifts her arm away from her face to find Jester’s wide grin hovering an inch away, her purple eyes shiny, even in the dim candlelight. “Um. What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>Jester shrugs. Her pointed tail flicks behind her head lazy, and Beau can’t help but track it’s almost soothing movements as it weaves through the air. It’s kind of sad, just how much fun Beau’s having by watching Jester than doing literally anything else on this boat. It also makes sense though, because it’s Jester. </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing.” Giggling, Jester leans back, standing upright quickly and spinning away with a charming lack of grace.</p><p> </p><p>Beau raises an eyebrow and sits up. “... You sure about that?” </p><p> </p><p>Without stopping her continuous whirling around the room, Jester laughs and sticks two hands out, thumbs up. It’s a weird feeling, trying to keep track of the blur that is Jester while also trying not to stare too hard for too long. Beau can already feel the smile that threatens to turn too soft around the edges so she clears her throat. </p><p> </p><p>“I had the best idea, just earlier Beau, you won’t believe it.” Jester comes to a jolting stop, right back where she started, standing breathlessly at the bedside near Beau’s dangling legs. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay so, you know how we’ve been on this ship for like, so many weeks now, and how it’s gotten so boring because there’s really not anything to do on here besides cook and clean and sail and stare at the ocean? I mean, the ocean is pretty but it gets boring you know? So you know how we’re both bored, you and me - and well, I think everyone else too, to be honest, because I saw Nott trying to sharpen her teeth with an arrow and Caleb reading the same book for the sixth time in a row and how Yasha just sleeps all day?”</p><p> </p><p>“Was that… Was that even a sentence?” </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Anyways </em>, Beau.” Jester leans forward excitedly, her hands on Beau’s knees. “I just thought of a solution!” </p><p> </p><p>“Literally anything is better than this so. Lay it on me.” </p><p> </p><p>Her grin growing even wider, Jester squeezes Beau’s legs. “Perfect! So you’ll do it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do what?”</p><p> </p><p>“This super awesome game I just made up, like ten minutes ago?” </p><p> </p><p>Beau narrows her eyes. “... What’s the game, though.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it’s just a fun little thing. Will you do it?” By the way Jester’s eyes dart away for a moment, Beau’s right to be a little skeptical - Jester’s covering for something, and there’s a reason for it.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you want me to know what this game is?”</p><p> </p><p>Jester pouts. “Beau! Will you play the game or not?”</p><p> </p><p>Then, because Jester’s sad eyes are Beau’s biggest weakness, Beau sighs. Runs a hand through her hair and curses every god in existence before nodding, once. It’s worth it though, to hear Jester’s bright laugh as she lunges at Beau and tackles her to the bed, where they land and bounce on the squeaky bedsprings. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay, okay.” Jester claps her hands and sits up quickly so she’s sitting on her knees, facing Beau, who’s still lying down on the bed after the hard tackle. “This is going to be so fun!” </p><p> </p><p>Beau grunts and sits up, slowly. She rubs her hand over her hair to distract from the tense coil that settles in her stomach. “Will you tell me what the game is now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. So. You know when like, you’re at a sleepover or something and you guys play like. Party games? And one of them is like ‘oh, run down the street naked!’ or, ‘how many siblings do you have?’. You know those games -” Stopping mid-sentence, Jester blinks owlishly at Beau. “You know what I’m talking about, right?” </p><p> </p><p>“... Not really.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s like that game when someone tells someone else to either reveal something about themselves or like do something!” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh. You mean like truth or dare?”</p><p> </p><p>Jester’s eyes light up like lights, her tail thumping against the bedsheets as she nods with all the glee of a person with a wonderful idea. Beau’s stomach still twists with nerves but it fills too, with soft fluttering and butterflies. “Yes!” </p><p> </p><p>With a few quick murmured words and the unearthly glow of green magic winding around her hands, Jester casts a spell. Beau feels the familiar sensation of it pass over her, prodding and poking at her brain.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s play truth or dare!” </p><p> </p><p>Beau frowns, chews slowly on the inside of her cheek to keep her eyebrow from raising too high. She points between the two of them, back and forth. “Uh. With the Zone of Truth?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well…” With a shrug, Jester shuffles closer and wraps her cold hands around Beau’s arm, squeezing tight. “Truth or truth then.” At Beau’s still distrustful look: “It’ll be fun, I promise!”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t -”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Beau?” </p><p> </p><p>Really, those sad eyes are not fair. Because despite everything in her head and her body telling her to say no, to just leave and find something else to do, something that won’t get her potentially found out, Beau actually nods. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, cool! Let the Zone affect you, okay? It’s more fun this way.” </p><p> </p><p>Beau breathes out through her nose and the green magic crawls over her, flowing over her arms and up, passing harmlessly around her head until her brain feels a little fuzzy but clear. It’s always a weird sensation - Beau will never get used to it.</p><p> </p><p>Jester claps her hands together, leaning forward. “So -”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait. How am I supposed to know you’re telling the truth.” At Jester’s confused look, Beau points at Jester’s blue hands, still glowing. “Doesn’t that like, not affect you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” A surprised look crosses Jester’s face as she looks down at her hands. “Oh, um.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh. It’s okay, it’s - whatever, let’s just do this, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>With a grin and twinkle in her eyes, Jester “Do you trust me, Beau?” </p><p> </p><p>“Always.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay!” Jester settles onto the bed, tapping her fingers against her thigh as she thinks. After a moment, “Okay okay, here. Truth or truth!” </p><p> </p><p>Beau can’t stop the grin from sliding across her face, seeing Jester’s bright eyes and feeling the slightest brush of cold against her own skin. “... Truth.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your favorite color?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wh - Jes, you already asked me this. In the Xhorhouse.” </p><p> </p><p>A roll of her eyes and Jester leans forward, head tilting as if Beau isn’t understanding something obvious. “Duh, I know that. But you weren’t affected by the Zone then! And you are now, so I can really know if your favorite color is actually green or if you were like, lying or something.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s fair. Well.” Beau stares at Jester’s expectant face, her tail still swishing against the blankets and thinks <em> green, my favorite color is green </em> - just the color of her jade bangles and the grass that never grew around Kamordah. Except, when she opens her mouth to say exactly that, what comes out is: “Blue.” </p><p> </p><p>The back of her neck prickles with a heat that spikes through her and her eyes widen, brows furrowing as she tries to understand what just happened. Beau’s favorite color is green but she can’t stop saying, “It’s blue.” </p><p> </p><p>“Like your clothes?” Sparkles shine in Jester’s eyes, highlighting the purple in her irises and the candlelight making them glow, making her whole face glow with a soft golden hue. “Oh, like the Cobalt Soul!”</p><p> </p><p>Beau’s eyes sweep over every inch of Jester’s skin, smooth and soft and so <em> blue </em>. “Yeah. Like the Cobalt Soul.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your turn!”</p><p> </p><p>“Um.” Beau clears her throat. “What… What’s your favorite… Food?”</p><p> </p><p>Jester frowns. “Pastries. Beau, that was lame.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m real shit at this game, Jes.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, no! Well - you know, maybe only a little bit, but that’s okay! I have a <em> really </em> good question.” With a mischievous smile, Jester leans forward, her tail picking up from the sheets and twirling behind her head. “Am I your favorite person?”</p><p> </p><p>Butterflies swarm back in full force in Beau’s stomach, crowding around and making her hands sweaty and a little unsteady. Beau blinks rapidly to process the question, debating her options and answers. Maybe she doesn’t have to answer at all, except that’s probably worse than answering. The answer to her question is already on the tip of her tongue, and it shouldn’t be so hard - it’s just a game after all, and it’s not like any of this means anything. Still. Even still. </p><p> </p><p>“... Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Jester’s whole face lights up, and she shuffles even closer, until her cold knees press against Beau’s thighs. “Wait, really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Beau rubs at the back of her neck. “You’re my… favorite person.” </p><p> </p><p>“Aw, Beau, you’re my favorite person too!” </p><p> </p><p>“Serious?” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course! You’re my roommate and my best friend!” Jester slides her hand from the bed to Beau’s thigh, squeezing lightly with a soft smile. </p><p> </p><p>Gods, Beau’s really gone. “Okay, okay, my turn.” Carefully, she shifts away from Jester, the tiefling’s hand landing back on the bed softly. It’s less temptation, this way. She can’t do something stupid, now. “Do you still have a crush on Fjord?”</p><p> </p><p>Jester’s face freezes, the smile locking in place. Even though her eyes are still open and bright, Beau can read the surprise and tension in her shoulders, in the way her tail stops moving against the bed. So much for not doing anything stupid. </p><p> </p><p>“Shit, Jes - I didn’t - you don’t have to -“ </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Jester whispers quietly. She turns her head to stare distantly at the candle standing on the barrel they use as a table, the tip of her tail flicking quietly against the sheets. “I think he’s handsome. He’s very kind. But I’m not… You know when you like someone because of things you think you like, or should like, and then when you get to know that person, it’s like… It’s like you don’t really? Except you can still see the things that you used to like. And you still kind of like them, even if you don’t…. like them. I don’t - I’m kind of…” She breathes out, unevenly. “I’m not sure about it all, anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Beau slides closer to Jester, shifting on the sheets so that she’s close enough to reach a hand out and lay it gently on a trembling shoulder, to wrap her warm hands around cold skin and smile. “It’s okay. It’s okay that you don’t know. Shit’s hard - If you knew everything you felt all the time, I’d be worried. It’s… It’s okay to not know, is what I mean.” </p><p> </p><p>Jester nods. “Okay… Okay. Yeah.” She breathes in deep, lets it out heavily and chews on her lower lip, her hand coming up to press against Beau’s.</p><p> </p><p>More than ever, Beau wishes that she was brave enough to hold Jester close like she wants to - just hug her until the hurt all melts away. Until they’re okay. Until they're both smiling and meaning it. “Are you… are you okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“... My turn!” With a flourish, Jester squeezes Beau’s hands and wiggles a little, settling into a wide grin. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait -“</p><p> </p><p>“Did you mean it? When you said that you’d follow me anywhere?” Purple eyes flick between blues, an intensity in her eyes that makes Beau want to look away. </p><p> </p><p>Shaking her head from the whiplash, Beau stores that information away for another time and shakes her head, tries to think about the question. Beau knows what she means. When she said that she’d follow Jester. That wherever Jester goes, she goes. Throat dry, Beau swallows hard and drops her hands onto her thighs, fisting them into the fabric of her pants. “When?” </p><p> </p><p>Jester’s face falls, almost imperceptible if Beau wasn’t staring at her and watching the corner of her mouth for her tell. It ticks down, just enough to let Beau know. </p><p> </p><p>Quickly, Beau shakes her head and backtracks. “Yeah.” She clears her throat and looks away. “I did. Mean it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” The tone is Jester’s voice is really too much for Beau to handle. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay -“</p><p> </p><p>“What did you mean?” </p><p> </p><p>Beau’s heart jumps into her throat, tongue heavy in her mouth and stomach dropping. “Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“When you said everyone had a crush on me.” </p><p> </p><p>“... I think it’s my turn.” </p><p> </p><p>Jester just stares, her face hard to read, her eyes searching, deep. </p><p> </p><p>“I meant…” With a sigh, Beau runs a hand over her hair and feels the familiar pull of the magic, wrapping around her throat and coaxing up the truths she’s so used to keeping hidden. “I meant that you know… You’re Jester. Who doesn’t?” </p><p> </p><p>As her head tilts, a little to the left, Jester’s mouth lifts into a cute half smile, her tail slowly sliding across the sheets. “And you? Do you have a crush on me, Beau?” </p><p> </p><p>She could say nothing. She could just turn away and walk out the room and avoid the inevitable fallout that’s sure to come from this. She could walk away from all of this right now. Except it’s Jester. And she’s smiling and waiting for an answer, and Beau doesn’t really want to run. The pressure on her chest and throat steadily increases until it’s a slight burn, just on the edge of painful, and Beau sucks in a deep breath to steady herself. </p><p> </p><p>“I do. I like you, Jes.” </p><p> </p><p>The silence that follows feels worse than being stabbed in the chest. Beau tenses and looks away, gaze drawn to the candle burning down in the corner, nearly out and flickering. She focuses on that and lets herself feel the steady rocking of the ship, of the way the fabric scratches against her feet - anything to distract her. </p><p> </p><p>A light touch on her cheek draws Beau’s gaze back to Jester, who’s shuffled closer and is leaning forward, close enough that Beau can count all the freckles that paint her cheeks. <br/><br/></p><p>“Beau,” She starts, leaning in even closer. Her other hand comes up to rest against Beau’s shoulder, palm cold, even through the clothing. “I mean this too.”</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Jester leans forward, eyes fluttering shut. After a moment, Beau shuts her eyes and closes the distance. It’s not perfect - it’s hardly even a good first kiss. The angles a little weird, but Beau and Jester break away to laugh about it and adjust before trying again, and the second time is practically. Well. Practically perfect. Or as close to that as anything can be, anyways. Beau lifts her hands to tangle in Jester’s hair as Jester slips her hand to the back of Beau’s head and tugs her closer, always closer. The temperature in the room drops noticeably, but Beau’s too busy to care or notice, her own body warming on it’s own. </p><p> </p><p>They break away but don’t go far, breathing heavy and smiling so wide it takes up half their faces. Jester’s sitting in Beau’s lap at this point, her purple eyes shining and face still glowing with the dimming golden candlelight. She tips her head forward and rests her forehead against Beau’s. </p><p> </p><p>“Truth or truth?” Jester’s tail curls around Beau’s upper arm. </p><p> </p><p>Beau grins. “Truth.” </p><p> </p><p>Jester swipes her thumb carefully over the line of Beau’s jaw and giggles when Beau leans into the touch. She settles quick though, and shifts even closer. “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Even though Beau’s breath hitches, her chest fills with a warmth all the same, seeing the absolute sincerity in purple eyes. She tips her head up. “I love you too.” And, at the endlessly soft look crossing Jester’s face: “Always.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is how we get rid of writer's block ;-;<br/>the content from 94 was Excellent. my prediction is beaujester Ball-Eater talk 2.0 i speak it into existence<br/>catch me on tumblr @flowercoasts! i scream about beaujester, and my askbox is always open</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>